


Hurt

by orphan_account



Series: School Life AU [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also guest star apperence by minho, anyways more woochan from the #1 woochan trash, enjoy, thats pretty much it, this is almost 1000 words surprisingly, woojin gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan might be a little too worried but it's cute.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me, the woochan dumpster back again. So like I'm not sure if there's any typos/mistakes I'm sorry. Idk what to really say about this but I was rly excited to write this. So uh pls enjoy.
> 
> find me on twt and tumblr @seungminty ;)

After music, Chan's second favorite thing to do was exercise. There was nothing more satisfying then indulging in some healthy exercise. He even liked the little competitions he and Woojin would have, even though Woojin won every time. The feeling of giddiness and joy afterwards was great and looking at Woojin's satisfied sweaty face never got old. Therefore, P.E. was never boring.

It was a beautiful spring day and Chan was most excited. He and Woojin were out on track field stretching for their weekly race. Although Chan had lost to Woojin many times in the past he was determined to beat him this time around. Chan was actually feeling confident this time around. He looked over at Woojin who was stretching to the max; showing off his flexibility. Chan felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see his classmate.

"Hey Bang Chan, do you think I would go against Woojin?" His classmate asked. Chan bit his lip as he turned to Woojin then back to his classmate.

"Sure." Chan agreed. He sighed as he walked back to the benches. He was so sure today was going to be the day he was going to beat Woojin. It looked like his victory had to be posponed.

Chan stood conversing with some classmates. Occasionally Chan would look over to see how Woojin was doing. As expected, Woojin was ahead. Their classmate was only a little behind. Chan was quite impressed with how small the gap was.

When Chan directed his attention to Woojin again the other boy had fallen onto the hard track. In panic, Chan quickly got up and ran toward Woojin and their classmate. "Woojin!" Chan called out as their classmate was helping Woojin up. "Are you okay?" Chan questioned as he examined Woojin.

"I.. think so.." Woojin replied. Woojin flinched as he tried to move away from his classmate. He let out a soft cry of pain while almost limping into Chan.

"Woojin, I think you sprained your ankle! We have to take you to the nurse." Chan worried.

"Channie, I'm fine." Woojin insisted.

"You are not!" Chan huffed. Chan was ready to pick Woojin up and carry him all the way to the nurse. "C'mon let's go!" Woojin sighed as he put his arm around Chan allowing Chan to support him. Chan watched Woojin's steps carefully as they walked to the infirmary.

When they had got there Woojin settled down onto one the beds. Chan was looking around for the nurse but it seemed she had stepped out. Chan sighed as he paced back and forth. "Channie, it's okay." Woojin assured.

"We need an ice pack or something," Chan started.

"Chan,"

"We need to treat your ankle before it swells and bruises," Chan continued as he looked around the nurses things. As Chan walked by Woojin again Woojin grabbed Chan's wrist.

"Bang Chan!" Chan had stopped in this tracks. "Relax, I'm not dying." Woojin smiled in an attempt to calm Chan.

"I..I'm sorry, I was just so worried.." Chan sighed. Woojin only patted the spot next to him, signalling for Chan to sit by him. Chan hesitantly sat with Woojin, he softly rested his head on Woojin's shoulder. "I like you too much," Chan confessed as he felt Woojin's sweet aroma touch his nose.

"You're really cute when you're worried." Woojin laughed.

"Hey!" Chan's head bolted upward too look at Woojin. "I'm loosing my mind because of you and you say I'm cute?!"

Woojin only grinned as he leaned over to kiss Chan's cheek. "Thank you," Chan's face only turned into a soft pink color. He immediately returned the kiss by kissing Woojin on the cheek as well. The two look at each other for a moment. Chan taking the moment to look at Woojin's handsome face. How could someone be so good looking yet cute and squishy?

"Uh, hello?" A voice called from the door. Chan and Woojin both turned to none other than their junior, Lee Minho. "Oh Hi Chan hyung! Hi Woojin hyung!" Minho smiled softly.

"Hey Minho, long time no see." Chan greeted.

"Yeah I've been a little sick lately," Minho explained walking near them. "Are you waiting for the nurse?" The two older boys nodded.

"Hey Minho, you wouldn't happen to know here she keeps the ice packs, right?" Chan questioned.

"Hm, they should be in this freezer," Minho said while opening the freezer. "Here." Minho handed Chan the ice pack.

"Thanks Minho." Chan smiled. Chan took off Woojin's sneaker and sock an applied the ice. Woojin only flintched. "Does it hurt?" Chan asked immediately.

"No..it's just cold." Woojin laughed. The two seemed to have forgotten that Minho was standing right in front of them.

"Uh.. are you two.. a couple?" Minho asked snapping Chan and Woojin out from their lovey-dovey moment. Chan looked over at Woojin, who only shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chan admitted.

"Oh thank god," Minho let out a sigh of relief. Both Chan and Woojin give him a confused look. "I saw you guys kissing each other and I was really confused," Minho explained. Chan and Woojin give each other a wide eye look then look back at Minho. "Well, I gotta go back to class before break ends, see you guys around!" Minho smiled as he left the infirmary.

Chan only continued to hold the ice pack to Woojin's ankle. Woojin only tilted his head as he watched Chan. "I guess we should probably be more discreet.." Woojin suggested. Chan only shrugged as he moved the ice pack.

"There's nothing wrong with our love." Chan assured as he looked up at Woojin. Chan suddenly got up for a moment and faced Woojin. He planted a kiss on Woojin's forehead and hugged the older boy. "Honestly, as long as I still have you I'm okay,"


End file.
